overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pluton Ainzach
Pluton Ainzach (プルトン・アインザック) is the Guildmaster of the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel. Appearance Pluton Ainzach is a mighty and majestic middle-aged man. Personality As the Guildmaster of the Adventurer Guild, he is quite capable and vigorous. After witnessing the recent colossal amount of achievements done by Momon, Ainzach has shown to have a panderly side where he wishes to keep Darkness in E-Rantel by any means necessary. Background During his adventurer days, he captured undead monsters from the Katze Plains and delivered them to the Imperial Arena in the Baharuth Empire. As time passed, Pluton Ainzach became the Guildmaster of the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Pluton Ainzach assembles the mythril ranked adventurer teams of E-Rantel, Kralgra, Sky Wolf, Rainbow and Darkness, along with E-Rantel's mayor Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier and Magic Caster Guildmaster Theo Lachesil to discuss the appearance of the powerful vampire Honyopenyoko. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc More than a month after the battle with Honyopenyoko, he requests Momon to search for a rare herb in the northern region of the Great Forest of Tob. And later proposes to Momon when they meet again afterwards to form a party with other teams of adventurers because he is concerned that Momon may not be able to accomplish the mission by himself. He has already assembled three teams consisting of one Mythril and two Platinum ranked adventurer teams when he lays out his plans to Momon but is ultimately shocked when he is told that the request has already been completed in those three days since Momon has departed and he's to confirm the requested item. He is last heard shouting in disbelief when Momon exits the room. The Two Leaders Arc In the Adventurer's Guild, Pluton Ainzach was asked by Momon for the content of Enri's request, and finds that it was relating to the lords of the Great Forest of Tob, the Giant of the East and the Serpent of the West. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Pluton Ainzach was one of the few people to stay behind in E-Rantel when the city ceded to the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Sorcerer King paid the Guildmaster a visit to discuss the future of the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild. To his surprise the undead king wished to offer his full support to the Adventurer's Guild, with the intention of sending them out to explore the unknown world and finally become real adventurers. The proposal intrigued the retired adventurer and agreed to think it over. Sometime later, he accompanied Ainz to the Imperial Capital for recruiting new adventurers and to help with the new Adventurer's Guild of the Sorcerer's Kingdom. The primary reason for him to be included was due to his extensive knowledge of the adventurer's lifestyle and mindset. During their visit at Osk's residence, Ainz gifted him a high quality short sword from YGGDRASIL and he promised to help him with all his strength to repay his kindness. Ainzach was also present with Ainz before his match against the Martial Lord, in which he asked if Ainz will be alright. Ainz ensured the guildmaster that he will win. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Pluton was contacted by Ainz in order to find any useful information regarding the Dwarf Kingdom. However, aside from him knowing of its existence, he knew next to nothing about it. Abilities Exuding the atmosphere of a veteran warrior who has faced a hundred battles, Ainzach is considered an outstanding warrior by human standards. He holds the highest authority as Guildmaster of the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel. Relationships Momon Pluton Ainzach wishes to keep Darkness, specifically Momon, in E-Rantel by any means necessary. Ainzach believes that Momon is a warrior, who is too valuable for his city to lose. He even considers using shady methods, such as making prostitutes take unusual drugs that are meant to increase their fertility so that they can somehow bear Momon’s offspring in hopes that the child would be as talented as the biological father. Ainz Ooal Gown Though Pluton Ainzach understood Ainz's policy on Adventurer's Guild, he sometimes opposed Ainz unlike NPCs. So naturally, Ainz enjoys conversing with him and seek his insights. His appreciation towards Ainz grows when the undead king gifted him a high-class shortsword for his efforts. Theo Lachesil Besides holding a key position in E-Rantel, he and Theo Lachesil are old friends that were in the same adventurer party and thus trust each other with their personal thoughts. He is also aware of Ainzach's devious methods to either keep Momon working for E-Rantel, or at least produce an offspring with a prostitute, where he shares a mix feeling about Ainzach’s questionable plan but agrees to go along with it. Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier Pluton is aware of the act that Panasolei puts on to make others underestimate him. He has no complaints with how he ran E-Rantel. Trivia * Pluton Ainzach did not make an appearance in the Manga. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Guildmasters Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick